


Phone Talk

by bibliolatry



Series: Cosmo [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 04:11:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibliolatry/pseuds/bibliolatry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suggestion number 1</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phone Talk

“Sherlock? Is everything alright? I can be there in a fifteen minutes… Wait, where are you,” John rambles as soon as he picks up the phone. He should have known this would be a bad idea. Sherlock never calls John. He’s always preferred to text. Why had it not occurred to him that calling John would lead to a worried John.

“I’m fine,” Sherlock cuts John off. He can hear Sarah asking in the background if everything is alright. “It’s nothing. Just… When will you be getting home?” Sherlock rolls his eyes at himself. Ridiculous that he’d called John just to ask when he’d be home, especially considering that Sherlock knows when John is expected to arrive home. This is getting more and more pathetic by the nanosecond. 

“I’ll be off at half four, Sherlock. I told you this morning before I left. Where you even listening?”

Unable to think of anything to say to that, Sherlock hangs up. He throws his phone onto the coffee table and his body onto the couch with his usual dramatic flare. He stares at the ceiling a moment before reaching for the Cosmopolitan Magazine he’d dropped to the floor in order to make that ridiculous and unnecessary phone call. Scanning the article once more, he decides it’s time to move on to suggestion number two.


End file.
